The display of products at point of purchase locations is well known in the field of product marketing. The distribution of product samples is also well known in the field of product marketing. Display and distribution of product samples at point of sale locations to generate interest and thus sales in a product using special display devices has been known for many years in the field of product marketing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,911 issued to Watts et al. discloses a display device for an analgesic container mounted to a store shelf at a point of sale location. The container is attached to the display device and requires a special cap. Some products that are packaged to be sold in dispensing containers, such as perfume, are also displayed at point of purchase locations using special display devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,642 issued to Momboisse discloses a display device for testing spray cosmetics. The device in Momboisse can be placed on a counter and the dispensing container holding the product to be sampled sits inside a case 13 out of view of the consumer.
Other holders for dispensing containers are also known in the prior art for general use. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,713 issued to BeBow and U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,335 issued to Perrin et al. both disclose holders for dispensing containers. These holders require the dispenser containers to be held on an angle and each holder is limited to a specific size range of dispenser containers that will fit in each holder.
Connectors for attaching devices to store shelves are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,109,599; 5,472,289; 5,344,250; and 5,289,652 issued to Kringel disclose various connectors and advertising display mounting devices for attaching to store shelves.
However, there exists a need for a product display device that permits the display of a product container, such as a dispensing container, at a point of sale location where the product container is visible to the consumer. Additionally, there is a need for a product display device that can be adjusted to accommodate different product containers having different sizes or dimensions especially a device that can be attached to a store shelf.